


<THE BRAIN SQUID!>

by frustratedFreeboota



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nonbinary Character, Octopi & Squid, Other, Parasites, Pirates, Sharing a Brain, Symbiotic Relationship, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedFreeboota/pseuds/frustratedFreeboota
Summary: Dark Eldar/Drukhari thing with a Medusae. Its a little brain squid that's like a more evil babel fish.





	

"" Ank'lamore wailed. The wind swept through Kruallect's hair as she glanced back, the hair in her eye ruining her glimpse of her Archon. "" Ank'lamore said, a set of golden gloved fingers tapping against Istion the helmsman's shoulders. They shook their horned helm one way and the next.

"" Istion said. 

Their skimmer craft slowed to a halt soon enough. About them lay scattered the twisted bodies of a half dozen of Kruallect's kin, soon to be screaming their way back to life in a Haemonculus' laboratory. Kruallect loosed her grip on the handrail and slid down the side of the raider, first to grace the dirt. Behind her came the pat pat of her fellow kabalites, and the thumpf and flutter of Archon Ank'lamore's cloak.

Were Kruallect Archon she would have already returned to the Dark City, but her master's sentiment ruled them above all else, and the merest chance of recovering their precious monster had them wasting their time combing through empty corpses. 

"" called Istion, and Kruallect's eyes glanced this way and that until she spotted the twitch of movement beneath the sails of the downed Raider. Ci'Yara, youngest and eager to please, tossed her splinter rifle aside and darted towards it. With a brief jerk she lifted the sail, exposing the crumpled body beneath. Ank'lamore's pet still twitched and pulsed with life, a soft glow to the tentacles growing from the host's scalp. Kruallect averted her eyes. Wretched symbiote. Pity the slave that earned such a fate. A pair of warriors dragged the host out from underneath, towards the now ecstatic Archon.

"" Archon Ank'lamore said, clasping their golden gauntlets together. They stooped down, leaned their helmet as far away as they could manage. "" Ank'lamore cried, tearing the symbiote free in one swift and bloody motion, stray fragments of skull and brain falling from the thing's lobes. Tentacles fought to reach up along the ornate spike covered gauntlets with which the trueborn held it. 

"" Vec'lya barked.

Kruallect's hand shot for her splinter pistol, but already hands moved to seize Kruallect about her elbows, nimbly darting around the barbs and hooks of her kabalite armour. Her pistol was wrenched from her grip by an all too familiar hooked grip.

"Sorry slice-skin, yours is the short dagger," Vec'lya said, admiring the fierce barrel of Kruallect's favourite weapon with a wicked smile. The hairless wretch! He'd long been looking for an excuse.

"Your mother lies with Mon Keigh!" she cursed, kicking a dagger tipped boot at the smiling face of her Sybarite. The blade carved a line across his eye, and soon Vec'lya spat curses of his own, the many spikes of his gauntlet bringing fresh stings and cuts to his face as he vainly tried to wipe the blood from his vision. Kruallect found a dagger at her throat, and the warriors that bound her forced her to her knees.

"" Vec'lya howled, shaking blood from his hand to the harsh and giggling laughter of the gathered warriors. The wretched thing in Ank'lamore's arms burbled along, a fresh fruit swelling on one of its many tentacles as it took in her suffering. 

"" Ci'yara laughed.

The diversion was all too short lived. A hand seized Kruallect's hair and tugged it up and against the blade of a dagger, cutting away the tail she had worked so hard to grow. Would that she could know the name of the warrior to have touched her so, that their name might be added to today's grudges. Trueborne or not, if she had the chance even Ank'lamore would pay for this indignity with their agonised screams.

Ank'lamore, who advanced towards her with the symbiote held aloft, avoiding the flail of the symbiote's tentacles as they slapped against their sculpted breastplate.

"" Kruallect pleaded, her words as honeyed as she could manage, a forced smile on her lips. ""

"" Ank'lamore laughed. "_"_

_They dropped it unceremoniously, and in the same moment the hands that grasped her let go, desperate to get away from the symbiote. They needed not, not when there was an easier host to hand. Wet wriggling brain meat dropped atop her head, and Kruallect shrieked._

_"" Kruallect yelled, and her hands reached desperately towards the tentacles that had already found a grip about her throat. She scratched and clawed at the spot where its skin met her neck. The half real thing tingled and stung where it touched her. Wet and half tangible, sinking into the space where her brain should be. Utter nausea as her brains were pushed and stretched about to make room as the symbiote's mind overlapped with her. _

_Wet tentacles dripped down her shoulders, and she could feel her cold armour against them. She reached a hand to feel the thing against her head, and found it moving with her heartbeats, and she could feel the hand touching it as much as the symbiote that she was touching. She forced her eyes shut, screaming any curse she could remember until the words couldn't come to her mouth, and her eyes refused to open._

_"Burgh..." she managed, jaw loose, hands trembling as nerve by nerve slipped from her grip._

_"" Vec'lya whispered closeby, and Kruallect span her head about to try to find him, nearly falling over as she did, a mess of tentacles thrown in front of her face. The symbiote's weight was heavy and uneven and inconsistent as the thing drifted in and out, anchored by the parts of it overlapping with her brains, and just to lift her head was starting to escape her. She couldn't see him, but she could feel the contempt dripping off of him as surely as she could the drool from her chin. _

_"Burgh!" she yelped, following him as he paced about her._

_"" Vec'lya hissed._

_"" Ank'lamore warned. _

_"" Vec'lya said._

_"" _

_Kruallect lifted her head towards them, making another pathetic gurgle as she fought to force her eyes open. Her hands and legs were numb and distant, useless to her. Something beyond smell or taste radiated from the form stepping towards her, the swish of the Archon's cape in the dirt too distinct for her to mistake it. Closer and closer, and she burbled again as she tried to scuttle away._

_"" Ank'lamore cooed. A hand brushed one of the Medusae's tentacle from out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. _

_Something shook Kruallect's heart. The thing on her head oozed with a giddy and unwelcome warmth as her master pulled her close. _

_""_


End file.
